


God Gave Me You

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Love, M/M, Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas knew Dean didn't like it when he listened to him sing when he thought he was alone, but sometimes Castile just can't help himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Gave Me You

**Author's Note:**

> I got this as a request, and this is what I came up with: "I saw a gif set of Destiel with “God Gave Me You” lyrics on it by Blake Shelton. Cas hears Dean listening to that song and then fluff ensues? :D"

Castiel had seen and heard a lot of beautiful things in his time.  As an angel, he’d been present for the wonders of creation, heard the hallelujahs and harps of his brothers and sisters as he grew.  He’d watched over the Earth for eons, seen everything Heaven had to offer, and yet nothing could floor him the way that Dean could.

He knew Dean couldn’t see him where he stood lurking in the doorway, but it just made the moment feel all the more precious to Cas because it wasn’t meant to be overheard.  Even though he knew Dean would be embarrassed and be surly for the rest of the evening if he found out Cas was watching him strumming the guitar Sam had found earlier in the attic of the old house and brought down, Cas couldn’t convince himself to walk away when Dean started to sing. 

_I’ve been a walking heartache_   
_I’ve made a mess of me_   
_The person that I’ve been lately_   
_Ain’t who I wanna be_

_But you stay here right beside me_   
_watch as the storm goes through_   
_and I need you_

Castiel swallowed, brushing away the tears clinging to his eyelashes.  Out of all the times he’d heard Dean sing when he thought no one was listening, something about this song struck him as particularly important.  As he listened to Dean strumming the guitar, he couldn’t help but sway slightly to the beat, wishing he was musical inclined so he could hum along at least.

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_   
_God gave me you for the days of doubt_   
_for when I think I’ve lost my way_   
_there are no words here left to say, it’s true_   
_God gave me you_

Castiel looked up, blinking through the darkness at the hunter’s face as he started to shake.  He’d never been shy about the way he felt about Dean - something Gabriel had forever been teasing him about, not that he cared. 

But Dean… he’d never been very forthcoming about how he felt.  Cas could count the number of times Dean had told him he loved him on one hand, and while he knew that just made it all the more precious each time he heard it, he couldn’t help but be moved listening to Dean sing.  For once, he didn’t need to wonder if Dean felt as deeply as the angel felt about him, he just KNEW.

_There’s more here than what we’re seeing_   
_a divine conspiracy_   
_that you, an angel lovely_   
_could somehow fall for me_   
_you’ll always be love’s great martyr_   
_I’ll be the flattered fool_   
_and I need you_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_   
_God gave me you for the days of doubt_   
_for when I think I’ve lost my way_   
_there are no words left to say, it’s true_   
_God gave me you_

Unable to help himself anyone, Castiel rushed into the room.  Dean barely had enough time to put the guitar on the floor before the angel was on him, kissing him as though his very life depended on it.  Gently Dean broke away from Cas holding his face between his hands, a thumb wiping away the angel’s tears. 

“Where you listening just now?”  Dean asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.  Smiling Castiel nodded, leaning down to rest his forehead against the hunter’s.

“You should know by now I’m always listening.”  Castiel grinned, pulling back as a thought occurred to him.  “You KNEW I was listening, didn’t you?”

“No.  I hoped you were thought.”  Dean laughed as Castiel started to cry again, pulling the angel into his embrace with a smile.  “I love you.”


End file.
